1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a combined sun screen and storm window in the form of a vertical, generally rectangular frame having a flexible panel of sheet material retractably supported by a spring biased roller at the upper end of the frame and connected to a slide at its free end with a pair of guide strips being provided on the frame for each edge of the panel and slide with one of each pair of guide strips at the opposite side edges of the panel being movable toward and away from the other strip for clampingly engaging the side edges of the panel and slide. The strips are provided with weather stripping along the inner surfaces thereof to provide waterproof and substantially air impervious construction to enable the panel to be used as a sun screen or storm window.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various efforts have been made to provide a roll-up type of storm window in which the panel forming the storm window is secured in an extended closed position and mounted on a roller for movement to a retracted open position. However, the prior art in this field of endeavor does not include the specific arrangement disclosed in this application. A separate information disclosure statement will be filed.